Over Again (Pretend it's OK sequel)
by Peetamellarkandkatnisseverdeen
Summary: I stared at Katniss, letting the rain soak my clothes, trying to make sense of her words. Instead of processing them, I speak. "When you're a kid, they tell you it's all about growing up. Get married. Get a house. Have a kid. And that's it. But the truth is, that the world is so much stranger than that. It's so much darker. And so much madder. And so much better,"
1. Chapter 1

_Over Again_

I focus on the piece of wood infrount of me, making sure that the saw would cut it on the line. Like the other people who came back to district 12, and had nothing to do, we started to rebuild what was burned down, which was 90%, since the only thing that wasn't touched was the victory village. I wipe the sweat from my forehead, and look up.

"Hey, Katniss!" I hear Thomas voice call out, and I look in his direction. "What's up?" He asks, slinging his arm around her shoulders, and I feel jealous. Katniss holds up her bow awkwardly.

"Just got back from hunting." Her piercing grey eyes flit away from Thomas, and meet mine. Before it got any more awkward, I look away.

"Catch anything?" Someone behind me asks, and Katniss takes the bag off her shoulder, and opens it.

"Suit yourself," she says, dropping the bag at her feet. "I've been hunting all day." A small breeze comes, and I relax at the coolness. Like Katniss, I decide to ignore the fact that she's here. While everybody else paws through the bag, I turn my attention back to what I was doing. Well, I try to. I find myself keep looking up to look at her, but I end up staring instead of just looking. Thomas, Logan, and a few others talk to her, joking and laughing. The only thing that I think is that she isn't happy. She manages to make a few forced smiles, but they aren't natural. I wanted to walk over to her, wrap my arms around her, maybe kiss her on the cheek, anything that could help her.

_I know that shirt._ I think, and know that the this was something that Katniss would have made fun of me for. I've seen that shirt. Then, I smile, remembering what it was from. It was one of the shirts I loaned her. I think maybe she'd throw them out, it was something Katniss would do. After an hour or so, Thomas stumbles up to me, a pack of beer in his hand. I don't say anything about him being underage. I was underage too.

"Want some?" he asks, holding out a bottle. I take it, it's cold surface cooling down my heated hands. "I saw you staring at Katniss, you know." He kicks a rock down the path, and finishes whats left of his bottle, and grabs another one. "Why don't you hook up with her?" He slurs.

I shrug. "It's not worth it." I answer truthfully, even I though I was talking to a drunk guy.

"Why not? You're attractive enough for her." He puts his arm on my shoulders. "Come on. It's one in an million." He pauses, then points to the beer in my hand. "Are you going to drink that?"

I sigh, and open it for him. "Here you go. Don't drink to much." I tell him.

"Dude!" He says loudly while walking away. "There's wine too. And I'm not gonna drink to much! One does not simply do that." For some reason, I smile. I haven't seen somebody this careless in a while. I look over at the group of people who started a bonfire. It wouldn't hurt to be around people for a little while longer, or to have a can of beer.

I sit down on one of the logs, and then there's a girl leaning against me.

"Hey hottie," she says, tracing, circles on my chest. "Wanna hangout later?" She couldn't be anymore than sixteen.

"Um, I. um. I can't I'm busy. I already have a date." I lie, and there's a look of hurt on her face. "Maybe next time, Mellark." She says before walking away to her group of giggling friends. I shake my head, and take a sip of the beer that somebody shoved into my hand.

"Hey, Mellark!" I look up up to see a drunk Evan gesturing for me to go up to him and a few more people. "Come over here, buddy!" I was going to ignore him, but I already acknowledged him.

By the time I got to him, more than half of the group was drunk. I was going to take the beer away from them, but decide against it. Nobody was going to die tonight, or get hurt. I always forget that the world was different now. It didn't make sense, though this was the time of thing I would remember. I'm different too, so is Katniss.

"She's staring at you." Evan points to a blonde girl. "Why don't you go get her?"

"I'm good." I answer.

"C'on, man. It's time to get over Katniss. Everything's different."

"So?"

"So is she. Maybe she isn't the same girl you fell for two years ago. Find somebody else."

Sometimes, I forget that drunk people say something that's true, or in a way, smart.

"I'm okay. I don't need a girl. Why don't you get her?"

"Alright, Buddy. Whatever you say."

The rest of us watched as he went to go flirt with the girl, laughing when he got pushed over.

A few minutes later, he comes back to us, his hair wet from the beer she poured on him.

"Whenever you try to move on, make sure it is not that girl." He sighs. "I don't even know what I said that offended her. I tried to compliment her. I told her she looked good." Jacob laughs at him.

"I think she got her eyes for Peeta." He hands me a new beer. "Go offer her some. She's waiting for you to talk to her."

In the end, that's what I did. I walked right up to her, and offered her the beer. After awhile, she took my hand, and pulled me towards the fire. Knowing that she was hoping for me to wrap my arms around her, I did.

"You know, you still haven't told me your name." I whisper into her ear. She looks up at me and smiles.

"I don't think you need to know that right now."

"Aw, come on," I said,resting my chin on her shoulder. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I already know yours. The famous Peeta Mellark." She told me. Maybe I had too many beers. I forgot about that.

"Right," I mumble. "But I want to know your name. I don't need some mysterious girl in my life." By this time, she gave in.

"Fine. It's Jessica."

"Pretty name," I mumble again, this time she leans onto my chest.

That explains why I'm in her bedroom, pressing my lips onto hers.

About an hour ago, she took my hand again, and led me too her house. I didn't stop her from doing it; I need space away from everybody else. But, it didn't explain I ended up kissing her. I didn't know how, or what, but it happened. Jessica kissed me back, and I wanted to push her away, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I let myself be an idiot, and do the wrong thing. Suddenly, Jessica pulls away.

"What about Katniss?"

"I got a new girl on fire."

"I wasn't on fire, dummy."

"You are to me." I tell her, then kiss her again. This time she doesn't question it, and I'm glad she doesn't. Her arms go around my neck, and I pull her into my lap. My fingers play with the hem of her shirt. Jessica pulls away again briefly, and I was going to apologize, but then my shirt is getting pull over my head, where it hits the floor next to the bed. The next thing I know is that I'm on my back, Jessica ontop of me.

A few minutes later, both our clothes are on the floor. I brush my lips to her bare shoulder.

"Peeta?"

"Mhhm?"

"Are you sure your over Katniss?" Jessica turns her head to face me, her eyes meeting mine.

"One hundred percent, my love," I mumble. "I had my eye on you for awhile."

"Really?"

"Yes." I answer, barley able to finish before she kisses me, her fingers tugging at my hair. Wasn't that the reason why I'm here? I was over Katniss. At least, that's what I told myself.

Jessica pulls away, "Goodnight."

I bury my face into Jessica's hair. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Hello fellow fanctioners or whatever you want to be called. This is the sequel to _Pretend It's OK_. If I get positive feedback, I'll continue. What do you think about Peeta's actions so far? Do you like the way he's been acting? What about Katniss? Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Over Again_

When I wake up, I'm confused. I wake up to my window closed. I never sleep with my window closed. Something's off. Slowly as I wake up even more, I aware of the body next to me.

No. This didn't happen. I couldn't be in so random girls house. I wasn't like that.

_It still happened. _A voice in the back of my head told me.

_Shut up. _I think. _Maybe it's just a dream._

_I doubt that. Explain why your clothes are on the floor._

_I thought I told you to shut up._

My brain was driving me insane. I don't need to have conversations with myself. Right now, there's a bigger problem. I need to figure out how to get out of this bed without waking up Jessica or whatever her name was.

_It's simple, moron. Just climb out of the bed._

_What if she's a light sleeper?_

_Just get out of the bed._

I command myself to climb out of bed. I quickly put my jeans on, and look at myself in the mirror, my hair would be telling the entire world what happened last night. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty sure there're scratches on my back. I stare at my hair. I couldn't go out in public like that. I'd looked ridiculous. I ignore it. I need to get out of this place. I pull my teeshirt over my head, and walk out the door, closing it as quietly as I could.

I walk down the path, trying to make sense of what I did last night. It was obvious, but I still tried to figure out why I would do something stupid like that. Last time I checked, I wasn't that stupid.

I was late to work.

"Hey! Mellark," Thomas shouts, waving his arm. "You're lat..." He voice trails off. "Jeez," he says, finding his voice again. "All we did was tell you to talk to her. Not have a one nighter with her."

I glare at him. "I didn't wa-"

Thomas cuts me off. "Turn around."

"What? Why would I turn ar-"

"Just do it." He commands. I do what I'm told. He lifts the fabric off of my back. "God, Peeta. I suggest that you keep an article of clothing on your back at all times when you are with other people for the next few days."

"I didn't even do anything. It was all her," I mutter, grabbing a box of nails. "Don't blame me."

Thomas raises his eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

* * *

I ended up getting drunk again.

I smile at a group of girls who were giggling. "Hey," I say, grabbing one of girls wrist. "You're pretty."

The girl gives me a shy smile, "Thank you."

"I'm Peeta," I tell her, pulling on a strand of her hair distractedly. "Who are you?"

"Kellie," she answers.

I look over her shoulder, where her friends are still giggling. "Do you want to go to my house?"

"If you're alright with it," She answers. "But what about you and Katniss?"

"We split up," I say lamely. "It's okay. It's time to move on."

Kellie nods. "So, your place?"

I shrug. "Unless you want to go to yours."

* * *

I always would regret my choices the next morning. I'd wake up with a headache from to much alcohol, and girl sleeping on my shoulder, I wouldn't even remember her name. Still, it didn't stop me from making the same choice I did the first night it happened, or the second night, or the third night, or the fourth night. It was always the same excuse.

_You're over Katniss. Why would it bother you so_ _much?_

I would end up seeing her talking to Thomas, or some random guy she knows because of Gale, and I'd go find a different girl from the night before.

The worst part is, I'm too stupid to even try to remember their name. I'd see a girl next to me, and she'd be nameless.

I tell myself that sleeping with girls I didn't know would help me get over Katniss, but it just made it worse, gave me another reason why to not get over Katniss, and just love her like I did before I became an idiot.

I couldn't explain that to Haymitch, who's looking at me, asking me why I'm so stupid for doing what I've been doing for the past three months, moping over Katniss, and not being able to talk to her. I couldn't just say that 'Me and Katniss don't talk anymore. It was the only way to help it.' Haymitch would yell at me.

I point to the bottle in his hand. "Are you going to drink that?" I ask. "Because I could use a drink."

Haymitch frowns, put hands me the bottle, "You still didn't answer my question." He tells me.

"What? I forgot it. Could you repeat it?" I ask, taking a sip of the liquid, even though it burns.

"You know the rumors?" Haymitch says, waving his hand infront of my face. "Wake up. Give that." He says, reaching for the bottle in my hands.

"You still didn't tell me what happened to Katniss," I answer, hugging the bottle to my chest. "When you tell me, I'll give it to you."

Haymitch shrugs. "I don't see why you would care so much, since you've been sleeping with every girl in the district."

"I haven't be-"

"You're a fool, boy! Everybody knows what you've been doing."

"What I've been doing dosen't relate to anything between me and Katniss or what happens to her."

"Yes it does, boy!" Haymitch says, his voice rising. "It has everything to do with Katniss! Why are you so fucking dumb, boy?"

I stare at him, startled. "I might be dumb, but you can tell me what's going on so I don't do something stupid again," I tell him, resting my hands on the table to stop them from shaking. "Just tell me what happened to Katniss."

"She committed suicide."


End file.
